The High Summoner's Daughters
by Princess Star Neko
Summary: [AU Fic] What if, Yuna had an older sister, who joined Yuna on her pilgrimage?


**_Disclaimers:_** As much as I may ___want_ to claim ownership of this production, I can't because **_Final Fantasy X_** belongs to a whole lot of different companies that I can't remember the names of at the moment. Any characters that appear in this fic that is not a part of the original series, belong to me so don't take them without asking first.

**_Summary:_** What if, Yuna had an older sister, who joined Yuna on her pilgrimage?

**_The High Summoner's Daughters_**  
Prologue: Goodbye's Are Hard to Say  
By: Princess Star Neko  


Bevelle – 10 years ago

"Daddy don't go!" a blond, nine year old girl with green eyes was saying tearfully as she clutched at her father's cloak as he prepared for the long journey ahead, "I don't want you to go. Please stay here with Yuna and me..."

"Marina, you have to be strong now for both yourself and Yuna," Braska was saying to his eldest daughter, as he packed up what he would need for the trip ahead, as he tried to ignore the tearful look Marina was giving him as he pack, "If I don't make it back alive, Yuna's going to need you to look after her in my place."

"I don't want to have to look after her, when we have you," Marina whined as she tugged again at her father's robes, as she stared up at him, "If you'd stay here instead of going on the pilgrimage. I don't want to lose you too!"

"Honey, we've already been through this already." Braska shook his head sadly as he looked down at his eldest daughter's tearful face, as she looked up at him with tear filled green eyes. "You'll understand when you're older, but I have to do this for the sake of Spira."

"What about Yuna and me? We need you more!" Marina demanded, as she reached up to brush at her eyes with her sleeve, as she looked at her father, "If you wind up being the one who summons the Final Aeon, you'll die and we'll be all alone, Mommy would have wanted you to stay with us!"

Sighing and sat down on his bed, gently picking up the girl and sitting her on his lap.

"Sin has to be destroyed one way or another, if not by me, then by someone else," Braska said, a sad note in his voice as he looked into his daughter's eyes, as he reached up to gently brush away a strand of yellow hair from her eyes, "I must try and do this. It's the only way I'll ever feel. You know I love both you and Yuna very much but..."

"If you ___really_ loved us, you wouldn't leave us when we need you the most. You care more about ___Spira_ and getting revenge against Sin!" Marina cried as she leaped off her father's lap and ran towards the door, stopping long enough to look back at her father as more tears ran down her cheeks, "E ruba oui hajan lusa pylg! _E RYDA OUI!!_"

"Marina!" Braska called out indignantly, as he stood up getting ready to go after her, but the young girl bolted out of the room before he could take a step towards her, slamming the door behind her.

Just as Braska reached the his bedroom door and flung it open, he could hear Marina's footsteps running down the hall followed by another door slamming.

* * *

As soon as Marina was inside her room, she slammed the door shut behind her, not caring who she woke up when she did so, as she flung herself onto her bed, burying her face into her pillow as she let the tears flow more freely, soaking the pillow.

'_I hate him! I hate him! I hate him!_' Marina thought angrily to herself sitting up so she pounded her fists into the pillow, before hugging it to her body.

'_Why can't he just let someone else go fight Sin?_' as she cried, her heart wrenching sobs echoing through her room, '_Can't he see that Yunie and me need him? If ____he's_ the one who defeats Sin, we'll be all alone.'

Turning her head slightly, she looked over at her nightstand, where a small picture frame holding the image of her and family together. Braska had Yuna riding on his shoulders, while Marina stood in front of her parents.

'_Mom why did you have to die?_' Marina thought sadly as she looked at the picture. '_Things would be a lot better if you were still alive..._'

The picture had been taken barely over half a year ago, a week before that fateful trip where her mother's boat was attacked by Sin, on her way to go visit her brother, Cid, while Braska had planned to bring the girls along later, killing Fiona along with everyone else on board instantly.

Cid's own wife had been onboard the boat when Sin had attacked, leaving the Al Bhed leader to raise their three children alone while trying to lead the Al Bhed as best as he could despite his own grief at his wife's passing.

The first six months after the funerals, Braska had become distant to everyone except his daughters, raising them as best as he could with the help of an housekeeper, who came to cook their meals and clean up the house.

Then about a month ago, her father suddenly announced his plans of becoming a Summoner, and starting on a pilgrimage to gather Aeons and try and stop Sin.

Even her Uncle Cid, after receiving a letter from her begging him to come, who had also lost his own wife during one of Sin's attacks, had come all the way from Home to try and talk Braska out of going on the pilgrimage.

'_Why can't he just stay with Yunie and me?_' Marina thought angrily as she turned her gaze away from the picture and buried her face back into her pillow, and let herself fall asleep, as tears continued to pour down her face.

* * *

As he walked towards Marina's bedroom door, he stopped dead in his tracks, when he heard her soft cries coming from inside the room.

'_Marina, I wish you could understand why I'm doing this. I know you're hurting too, but I have to do this, even if it meant leaving you and Yuna alone..._' Braska thought silently to himself as he turned away from the door and leaned against the wall across from it, as he rubbed his forehead, '_This almost reminds of what Cid said a few weeks back._'

* * *

Flashback

"You're a dang blasted fool, Braska! I know exactly how you feel on this matter, I'm angry too at what Sin's done. Ariel was my sister!" Cid ranted angrily, as he paced around the library while Braska stood by the window to watch the children play, "I'd give anything to get both her and Fiona back! But they're both gone, and we have to live with it!"

Cid had spent hours yelling at Braska, saying that it wasn't worth throwing away his life over, especially when he had two young daughters who needed him now more than ever. But Braska had already made his decision, and nothing anybody said would change his mind on the matter.

As he walked over to a nearby window, and looked out to see Yuna and Marina played outside with their three cousins, Rikku, and the twins Keyhaku and Aniki. The group were running around the back yard playing a game of tag, and Aniki was it.

"Cid you ___must_ understand, I ___have_ to do this. I ___can't_ just sit around and do ___nothing_." Braska said quietly as he continued to watch the children play, and didn't turn to face the other man, "I want to ___personally_ make Sin pay for the pain and suffering he's caused, not just to Spira, but to my family as well. We've suffered more because of Ariel's loss."

"But you'll ___die_ if you beat Sin!!" Cid exclaimed as he slammed his fists, "That is if the trip alone doesn't get you killed on the way there! Those girls need a ___living_ father, ___not_ a ___dead_ one that they go visit in the Farplane."

"If that happens, then at least I'll die knowing my daughters will at ___least_ have ___some_ peace once the Calm comes," Braska said simply, as he finally turned around to face the Al Bhed leader with a set stubborn determined look on his face, "I'm doing this for them just as much as I'm doing it for myself, Cid. I have to do this for Ariel."

"Your ___forgetting_ that I ___knew_ my sister better than anyone out there, Braska," Cid snapped in frustration, as he met Braska's gaze with a disapproving one glare on his feature, before walking over to a nearby chair and sat down, "She wouldn't have wanted you to do this. She'd want you to stay alive and raise the girls if she couldn't be around to do it."

"When Ariel was killed, I felt a part of myself died with her. Everywhere I look, reminds me of her, and the future we could have had with the girls if Sin hadn't killed her," Braska said with a sigh as he slumped down into a nearby chair, resting his arms on the desk, "Even if it means leaving Marina and Yuna, I ___have_ to go on this pilgrimage, and at least ___try_ and become High Summoner before someone else does."

"Look, you don't see me going out on this fools errand. With my Fiona gone, you don't see ___me_ abandoning ___my_ kids and running off to fight Sin!" Cid countered, waving a fist at the other man angrily, "I'm taking responsibility for ___my_ kids, and not leaving them to fend for themselves."

"I'm not abandoning them," Braska exclaimed indignantly as he glared at the Al Bhed leader "I'm just..."

"Your just being an ___ass_ who's just thinking of his own wants and needs. You may as well be ___abandoning_ them if ___you_ succeed in defeating Sin." Cid cut in, quickly interrupting the other man before he could say anything more, "With the exception of ___me_, you are ___all_ those girls have ___left_ in the world. They need a father, not a stinking corpse."

"Just leave me alone, Cid," Braska bit out, as he turned his gaze away from the other man, refusing to look at him anymore, as he starting pulling open the desk drawers and pulled out a pen and paper, "I have work to finish up before I set off on my pilgrimage in a few weeks."

"Fine I'll leave you alone. It's past time for the kids and me to head out anyway," Cid said with a loud huff as he turned on his heel and stormed towards the door, "Or else we'll miss our boat back to Home."

Stopping just outside the door, Cid turned to look at his ex- brother-in-law, and long time friend, one last time, a sad look appearing on his features, as he realized that this could be the last time he saw his friend alive.

"I just hope that you come to your senses, and know what your letting yourself in for, Braska, you need to realize what you'll be throwing away if you go through with this." Cid said, his voice sounding strange, and causing Braska to look up from what he was doing to stare at Braska's hunched over head, "Because if you wind up being the one who defeats Sin this time, you'll only be breaking the hearts of two little girls who've ___already_ lost their ___mother_ because of Sin. They don't ___need_ to lose their ___father_ too!"

With those words, Cid pulled opened the doors, and walked out, slamming the door behind him as he goes, with enough force to shake the windows.

Braska sighed as he set aside the papers he had been pretending to be perusing over before Cid left, listening as he heard the sound of the front door slamming shut as Cid exited the house, followed shortly by Cid's booming voice coming from outside as he rounded up Rikku and the boys.

End Flashback

* * *

'_Am I really going to hurt both of them if I do this?_' Braska thought silently to himself as he glanced back at Marina's closed bedroom door, where the sounds of his eldest child's sobs could still be heard.

Sighing a bit, he pushed away from the wall and started making his way back to his room.

"Daddy?"

At the sound of his youngest daughter's voice, Braska immediately turned around to see six year old Yuna standing outside the open doorway that led to her own bedroom, dressed in her pajama's and rubbing her eyes sleepily as she looked up at him.

"What is it darling." Smiling a bit, Braska bent low to pick up Yuna's small frame and cuddled her close, as she wrapped her tiny arms around his neck, "What are you doing up, Yuna?"

"Mari woke me up," Yuna said sleepily as she curled up into her fathers arms, as she cast her curious gaze at Marina's closed door, where the continued sound of her sisters cries could still be heard, "Why's she crying? Did she get an owie?"

Braska chuckled a bit at Yuna's question before answering.

"No your sister doesn't have an 'owie'," Braska said, as he carried Yuna back into her room, cradling Yuna's small frame with one arm, as he used his free one to pull back the covers, and gently laid her back down on the bed and pulled the covers up to her chin, "She's just upset about my leaving tomorrow on my pilgrimage."

"Why's she upset?" Yuna asked, as she snuggled underneath the blankets and looked back up at her father with a sleepy look on her features as she yawned loudly, as she stared up at him with her mismatched eyes. "You'll be okay, with Uncles Auron and Jecht with you. You're not going to get hurt on the trip are you?"

"I hope not," Braska said, chuckling a bit as he gave Yuna an indulgent smile, as he looked down at her, "It would defeat the purpose of this trip wouldn't it?"

"Yeah," Yuna said with a small giggle, yawning as she looked up at her father sleepily, giving him a small smile as she snuggled down underneath the covers. "Will I see you before you leave?"

"I don't think so," Braska said, as he bent down to kiss Yuna's forehead, smiling down sadly, "We'll be leaving bright and early tomorrow, and both you and Marina will probably still be asleep. Good night Yuna. Love you."

"Love you more," Yuna said, as she drifted off to sleep, softly murmuring in her sleep, "Night daddy."

Smiling, Braska stepped away from the bed, and quietly made his way towards the bedroom door, and gently closed the door behind him as he reentered the hallway, and headed for his room to finish packing and get to bed early.

* * *

Early Morning

"Hey Braska! Will ya come on already!" Jecht called out impatiently as he stood outside the front door of Braska's house with Auron, as the two waited for the Summoner to leave, "We're growing old out here waiting!"

"Be ___quiet_ Jecht," Auron reprimand as he gave the other man a dark look, before his expression softened as he looked back at the small home, "Just give Braska some time. Plus Yuna and Marina must still be asleep, so it'll be wise to leave as quickly and quietly as we can."

"Why does he have to take so long? It's not like we're not coming back once we get to Zanarkand," Jecht growled out, as he glared at Auron's back, "You guys are making it seem like we'll never come back here when it's all over."

"This shows ___exactly_ how much you'll ever know about this trip, Jecht, but you'll learn as we go," Auron countered, not turning back around to look at the other man, as he continued to look up at the house, "There's so ___much_ your going to learn a lot about on this trip."

"Hey what's that supposed to mean, Auron?" Jecht demanded, becoming angry when the other man simply ignored him, and continued to look silently up at the house, "Hey I'm talking to you here!"

* * *

Inside the house, Braska was doing a mental inventory of everything inside his home, taking in the furnishings and pictures of his family with a pained look on his face, as a slow smile appeared on his lips as he half listened to Jecht's voice rant at Auron from outside.

'_Those two will never get along,_' Braska thought silently to himself as he turned away from the family pictures, as he turned around to head to the kitchen to get the food he had packed the previous night along with the rest of his supplies that he had bought.

The governess he hired to watch the girls while he was away was in the kitchen preparing breakfast for Marina and Yuna who were both still sound asleep in their bedrooms.

As he walked down the halls, he stopped inside of Yuna's room and gently kissed her on the forehead, before quietly sneaking back out without waking her, then pulled the door to Marina's room open entered.

As he approached the bed, he could see Marina's small form curled up in a ball underneath the covers. He reached out a hand to touch her golden being careful not to wake her when he did so.

_"E ruba oui hajan lusa pylg! E RYDA OUI!!"_

Flinching a bit as the memory of what Marina had told him in Al Bhed hit him like a ton of bricks. He knew that deep down she couldn't have meant it when she had said it, but it still hurt all the more.

'_She's just like her mother in every way and not just in her looks... Stubborn to the end..._' Braska thought as he looked longingly down at Marina's small form, as she laid sleeping, '_Am I really making the right decision in leaving them? Maybe if I stayed..._'

'_No I have to do this, for my own peace of mind, if not anything else. Ariel didn't deserve to die the way she did..._' Braska thought as he took one long last look down at Marina as he felt tears start to pool in his own eyes, '_If I die defeating Sin, at least I'll die knowing my daughters had a chance of peace for awhile._'

Bending over, he gave Marina one last look before placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. Standing up he walked towards the bedroom door, stopping long enough to glance back at Marina, knowing that this may be the last time he'd ever see either her or Yuna again.

"Ajah ev E fana du tea," Braska said, speaking in Al Bhed, even though he knew Marina probably couldn't hear him, and speaking the phrase they always said to one another in Al Bhed, "E'mm ymfyoc muja oui pudr..."

With those words, he quietly shut the door behind him.

* * *

A few minutes later, as the three men disappeared down the road as they, walked to the city limits, the lone figure of a blond haired girl sat on the windowsill in her room watching the men leave, as tears fell down her cheeks.

"E'mm ymfyoc muja oui duu, tytto," Marina said as brushed the sleeve of her nightgown over her eyes to dry them, just as she heard Mrs. Landbury knocking on the door to announce that breakfast would be ready soon, and came away from the window.

* * *

A few months later

Marina and Yuna were sitting around their home one late afternoon, drawing pictures, while their governess, Mrs. Landbury, sat in one of the chairs reading a book she bought at the local bookstore, when a loud commotion from outside caught their attention.

"Now what's going on..." Mrs. Landbury wondered, as she stood up and set her book aside, and walked towards the front door, to see what looked to be the whole city of Bevelle outside celebrating.

As she stepped outside, she turned back to the house to see the girls were gathered around the front door, peeking out at the partygoers and revelers, "Girls stay there. I'll be back as soon as I find out what's happening."

Nodding there heads, Marina reached out to grab Yuna's hand and pulled the younger girl back into the house and into the living room to resume what they had been doing before.

"Mari, what do you thinks going on?" Yuna asked, as she looked over at her sister expectantly as she drew a picture of her father, "Something big must be happening."

"I don't know Yunie," Marina said, as she looked towards the one of the windows, as she listened to the sounds of the revelers outside, "Whatever it is probably doesn't have anything to do with us..."

She didn't know how wrong she was.

Just then the front door was flung open, as flustered looking Mrs. Landbury came back into the room, her face lit up with a bright smile as she entered the house.

"This is just great... He actually did it..." Landbury was muttering to herself as she started tidying up around the house, before turning back to her two wards, "Girls go put on your best clothes. I'm taking you out to celebrate too."

"Celebrate what?" Marina asked, her green eyes narrowing suspiciously as she looked at her governess, as she stood up and dusted off her clothes with her hands.

"Did something happen?" Yuna asked as she also stood up.

"Girls, Sin has been defeated." Mrs. Landbury said, her smile widening, "The Calm is starting as of today."

Marina felt herself go cold at the older woman's words, as the older woman started talking about the party that was going outside, and how everyone in Bevelle were going to meet up in the town square to celebrate, and that they should hurry and dress.

"Mrs. Landbury?" Yuna's voice suddenly broke into Landbury's monologue, bringing Marina out of her shocked stupor as she glanced over at her sister, who was now standing in front of the older woman with wide eyes, "Who defeated Sin? Who's the new High Summoner?"

"Oh dear," Mrs. Landbury said, as she came to a stop as she gave the two girls a saddened look as she realized, "I'm am so sorry dear. But in all the excitement I forgot what this would mean for both of you..."

As she listened to Landbury's words, Marina could hear a loud ringing start up in her ears, nearly drowning out the rest of what the older woman was about to say.

"Everyone's saying that the High Summoner to defeat Sin and bring Spira the Calm is your father," Landbury said simply, as she cast the duo a sad pitying look, as the youngest of the two girls stared up at her with wide eyes, "I'm sorry for your loss girls..."

* * *

Hours later found Marina standing near the bridge that gave passerby's a clear view of the Calm Lands, as tears ran down her cheeks, as the sounds of celebration could still be heard below her. She was dressed in maroon robes with white sandals.

Yuna was being watched by Mrs. Landbury, as the two enjoyed the festivities.

'_I didn't mean it. I want you to come back home, daddy,_' Marina thought tearfully, rubbing her eyes as she continued staring blankly at the horizon, as if hoping that if she stared long enough she could see her father coming back home, '_why did you have to go and die?_'

"Mari!" Yuna's voice suddenly called out to Marina, drawing her attention towards the other end of the bridge to see her sister running towards her. "Here you are!"

"Yunie, what are you doing here?" Marina asked, as she turned her full attention on her younger sister with a disapproving look on her features, "You should be with Mrs. Landbury."

"I came looking for you!" Yuna said as she latched onto her sisters' hand, as they both looked out over the horizon, "Everyone's wondering where you were."

"___Why_? So I can listen to them ___congratulate_ me more on our father defeating Sin?" Marina said angrily, as she turned her head away from Yuna, turning her gaze on the streets below, "No thanks. Everyone knows we're ___only_ getting this kind of attention just because ___our_ dad defeated Sin."

"I don't think..." Yuna started to say, only to be interrupted as Marina continued talking.

"Yunie, I don't ___care_ if he's Spira's savior. Don't you get it yet? He's gone, and he's never coming back." Marina said, turning her back to her sister, as she crossed her arms over her chest, "Everyone thinks we should be ___happy_ that he died bringing the Calm. Well ___I'm_ not. There's ___nothing_ for me to celebrate."

A loud sniffle caught Marina's attention, and she turned back towards Yuna to see the younger girl's eyes were filling up with tears and felt a wave guilt fill her.

"Aw Yunie, don't cry," Marina said, as she turned around to face her sister, and bent down so she was eye level, as she pulled the younger girl into a tight hug, "I'm sorry."

"Your just being mean," Yuna said, as more tears fell down her cheeks as she wrapped her arms around Marina's body to return the hug, "I know daddy's never coming back. It's just that everyone in Bevelle's so happy that Sin's been defeated..."

"I'm ___not_ being mean! We have ___every_ right to be upset, just like ___anyone_ else who lost their family to Sin," Marina snapped, the tone in her voice sounding angry as she looked over at her sister, "That you think you ___have_ to be happy too simply because everyone else is?"

"It wouldn't be right for us to be sad while everyone else is so happy, wouldn't it?" Yuna asked, as she looked up enter her sister's eyes, with a questioning look on her face, "Jeice and the others said so."

"Yunie, look at me, don't let someone like ___Jeice_ tell you something like that," Marina asked, as she tightened her grip around Yuna, before pushing her sister away to look at her, and looked into the younger girls mismatched blue and green eyes, "Jeice is just being a ___zang_ like always."

"But..." Yuna said, looking up at her sister, only to be interrupted when Marina gently placed her hand on Yuna's lips to silence her.

"___Don't_ pretend to be ___happy_ simply because ___everyone_ else is." Marina said, her eyes softening a bit as she ran a hand through Yuna's short hair, as a small smile appeared on her features, "You have every ___right_ to be sad. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. Okay?"

"Okay..." Yuna said as she nodded her head as she stared at Marina, as she brought to rub her eyes with the back of her sleeve, "You really mean it? About not 'pretending' to be happy over what daddy did?"

"I'm ___not_ going to waste the rest of my life ___pretending_ to be happy that Sin's gone," Marina said, her features becoming saddened as she stood back up and back over the darkening horizon, "Especially when it means that our dad's dead. I would have been happy if somebody else had done it instead of ___him_."

"What are we going to do now?" Yuna asked as she turned to look out at the horizon with Marina, just as another wave of fireworks lit up the night sky, "Who's going take care of us?"

"Uncle Cid's probably going to come and get us." Marina said, as she looked down at Yuna, as a sad yet determined look appeared on her face, making her almost look older than her nine years, "But until then, ___I'll_ watch out for ___both_ of us, okay? I promised dad I would before he left."

"Why can't we just stay in Bevelle?" Yuna asked as she looked up at her sister in confusion.

"Who around here is going to want ___us_ to stick around now that dad's gone? We're half Al Bhed, remember?" Marina said with an indifferent shrug of her shoulders as she grabbed hold of Yuna's hand and gently pushed her back the way they came, "Come on, Let's go find Mrs. Landbury and go home. I'm tired and it's getting cold out here."

"Okay!" Yuna cried as she turned and started running down bridge back to Bevelle, while Marina hung back a few seconds more to look up at the night sky.

'_I'll watch out for Yuna just like you asked, dad._' Marina said with a loud sigh before she turned on her heel to make the long trip home, when Yuna's sudden fear filled cry reached her ears.

"MARI!!!!!"

The sudden sound of Yuna's cries, brought Marina back to reality, as she glanced down the opposite pathway leading onto the bridge to see Yuna in tears as a tall blue furred Ronso stood over her, trying to get her to stop crying.

"Hey! You stop bothering my sister!" Marina called out as she ran forward, grabbing the ends of her robes to pull them up so she wouldn't trip as she ran, "Who are you and what do you want?"

The Ronso took a step away from Yuna when it heard Marina's voice shouting out to him, and was soon standing in front of the Ronso, with her arms spread apart, while Yuna cowered behind her.

"I am Kimahri of the Ronso tribe. Kimahri is sorry if he scare your sister, but I mean no harm to either of you," Kimahri said, as he looked down at Marina's determined face, as he bent down to kneel in front of the two girls, his long tail swaying gently behind him, "All Kimahri wanted to know is if she knows where the High Summoner Braska's home lies."

Marina inwardly flinched at hearing her father's new title, but shook it off, knowing that she'll have to get used to hearing her father being called that from now on, and turned her attention back on Kimahri with a curious look on her face.

"Why are you looking for the High Summoner's home?" Marina asked, as she looked up at Kimahri curiously, "Have you come to pay your respects like everyone else?"

"Yes and no. Kimahri look for High Summoner's daughters, Marina and Yuna." Kimahri said simply, looking up when fireworks suddenly lit up the sky, thus missing the surprised looks the two sisters shared between them, as Yuna came out from hiding behind Marina, "Kimahri come to take them away from Bevelle."

When it looked like Yuna was about to say something, Marina quickly cover her sisters mouth.

"Why do you want to 'take them away'?" Marina asked.

"Earlier today, man on verge of death crawled down from Mt. Gagazet, and ask Kimahri to come to Bevelle and take the High Summoner's daughters away to an island called Besaid," Kimahri said, as a sad look appeared on his features, as he remembered what had happened earlier, as he continued his explanation, "He said that it was Lord Braska's last wish for his children to live there where he hoped they will be happy growing up."

'_Daddy wanted us to go to Besaid instead of stay with Uncle Cid?_' Marina thought to herself, as she finally released Yuna's mouth, as she turned around to look back at the celebrations still going on below, '_Maybe it'd be better this way..._'

"Mari..." Yuna said, pulling on Marina's robes to get her sisters attention when Kimahri spoke again.

"Do girls know where Kimahri can find Lord Braska's daughters?" Kimahri asked, a hint of irritation appearing in his voice, as he looked down at them.

"You don't need to look much further for the High Summoner's daughters, Mr. Kimahri," Marina said, turning saddened eyes on the Ronso, as she pointed first at herself, then at Yuna as she introduced both of them, "I'm Marina, and she's Yuna. When can we leave here?"

**_To Be Continued... _**

**Author's Notes:**

So how does everyone like it so far? Should I continue it? Or leave it as it is? What do you think of Marina?

If anyone's wondering about the mystery 'Keyhaku' that Rikku and Aniki have, do you all remember him from that movie scene where Home was being attacked by the Guado?

He was the Al Bhed who died in Rikku's arms after telling her who was attacking the Al Bhed. ___Both_ Rikku ___and_ Cid seemed to be pretty broken up over ___his_ death in particular, so I made him a part of their family, if he's not already is.

I'm using 'Brother's' Japanese name, Aniki, since it actually sounds like a real name, even though it means the same thing as the English one.

There may be going to be some changes in the **_Final Fantasy X_** history, now that Marina's involved. Yuna may also go through a personality change from the way she was in the game, while growing up under Marina's influence, though it ___will_ follow the original story.

Yuna's six years old when Braska set out on his pilgrimage, and seven by the time the news of his successful defeat of Sin reached Bevelle. While Marina is nine years old.

**Al Bhed Translations:**  
1: **E ruba oui hajan lusa pylg! E RYDA OUI!!** - I hope you never come back! I HATE YOU!!

2: **Ajah ev E fana du tea...; E'mm ymfyoc muja oui pudr...** - Even if I were to die...; I'll always love you both...

3: **E'mm ymfyoc muja oui duu, tytto** - I'll always love you too, daddy

4: **zang** - jerk


End file.
